Closing the Distance
by BlackRoseVixen05
Summary: Set after the battle with Leviathan. Noctis reflects on how distant Ignis has become, as well as his own selfish misdeeds. The young King vows to neglect his comrade no more and confronts Ignis... as well as his own feelings. CONTAINS SPOILERS! NoctisxIgnis. BoyxBoy. ONE SHOT.


**_"Closing the Distance"_**

 **a**

 **FFXV Fanfiction**

 **Noctis X Ignis**

 **Noctis' Point of View**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XV, its characters, nor am I making money for writing this.**

* * *

It had been almost a solid month since the near complete destruction of Altissia. A month since Luna, in what felt like the blink of an eye, was lost to me. Nearly everyone suffered unimaginable loss that day, and I'm ashamed to admit that... for a while, I could only think of my own.

After more than three weeks of Gladio beating me across the head with how selfish and immature I was being, his words finally sank in and I found myself able to focus less on myself and more on my comrades. It was only then that I noticed it: Ignis was... drifting away.

The loss of his sight hit us all like a blow from Titan, himself, and though Ignis was the one suffering the most, again I could only think of myself and how I had failed. That was then, however... and this is now. I refuse to wallow in sorrow and self-pity any longer, not when Ignis was slowly, yet steadily becoming increasingly distant.

* * *

 **9:22pm, the ruins of Altissia.**

There really wasn't much left of the city after the attack and the battle that quickly followed. Still, clean up efforts and attempts to make repairs had already begun. The citizens were determined to see the beauty and life of their once pristine city be restored. I thought it was only fair that we lend what little aid we could before we resume our pursuit of Ardyn and the remaining tombs.

We'd been back for two days, the first time since our last departure by train. Altissia was little more than rubble and debris now, but even among the destruction, life managed to peek through the cracks. The people were returning. They set up shelters, opened pantries, searched for lost belongings, helped one another to the best of their abilities.

They were a fine example of everything I previously wasn't, considerate of others even after losing so much... It was a wrong I intended to right. On multiple fronts, in fact, but at the moment... Ignis came first.

I cast a glance in his direction. Ignis was seated, legs crossed, at one of the portable tables dotted around the exterior of the hotel; our base of operations. The hotel had been converted into a safe haven and temporary home for many of the displaced residents of Altissia.

With his sight gone, Ignis was unable to assist with heavy lifting and transportation, so he thought of another way to help. He spent many hours simply counseling the refugees, offering kind words of comfort and encouragement to all. The people seemed to appreciate the sympathetic ear and reassuring shoulder he provided them.

I noted Ignis smile kindly to a tiny family of three after a rather lengthy conversation. I wondered if his smile, as genuine as it was, could actually reach his eyes right now. Though I highly doubted it, I couldn't actually tell due to his sunglasses. Ignis hardly ever removed his shades these days, even when it was just the four of us.

He tended to keep his face turned away when speaking to people. Prompto, Gladio, and I included. Why, Ignis? Are you ashamed of the scars on your face or was it something more practical? Were you inclining your ear more towards the person you were making conversation with? Why?

Why do you look away from me?

* * *

It was our fourth day in Altissia. Night had fallen and my comrades and I sat together in what was currently one of the very few open restaurant in the city. A makeshift Crow's Nest. The food was pretty good, all things considered, but it still paled in comparison to Ignis' cooking. None of us spoke this fact out loud. We knew what it would do to Ignis. He'd made it known on several occasions how guilty he felt, not being able to prepare our meals anymore.

Indeed, camp wasn't the same without his delicious dishes, but we never complained. We all knew that Ignis would cook for us again in a heartbeat, if only he could.

"Well, if you all will excuse me," Ignis said as he put down his napkin. He grasped at his side twice before locating his walking cane. I watched as my friend stood up and made ready to depart from our table.

Prompto sulked a tiny bit. "Turning in, Iggy? We were going to go up to the rooftop tavern tonight."

Ignis pushed his sunglasses a little further up on the bridge of his nose. "You three go on without me. I'm going to retire for the evening," he replied. "Night, all. Do enjoy yourselves." Ignis turned to carefully make his way towards the restaurant exit, feeling his way forward with his cane.

Prompto expressed a disappointed sigh. Gladio had another hearty swig from his bottle of orange ale. "Poor Iggy," said Prompto, once Ignis had gone. "He always seems so down... now."

"Don't pity the man," Gladio chided gently. "He's still a fighter, same as the rest of us."

I didn't chime in. I was too focused on the ache in my heart, my longing to see Ignis even a little bit the way he used to be. Was I being selfish again? Perhaps.

"Hey, guys..." I spoke up before realizing it. Prompto and Gladio both looked at me, so I continued. "I'm gonna turn in, too. I... I wanna talk to Ignis. You don't mind, do you?"

As I suspected, there were no objections. Prompto and Gladio both understood without me needing to elaborate. I smiled as I stood up. "Thanks, guys." I bade goodnight to the restaurant staff and then took my leave.

* * *

The journey back to our hotel only took about eight minutes on foot, but I dallied a good while after being enlisted to help some of the local children locate their missing kitten. I couldn't say no to their pleading faces.

It was well after ten PM when I finally arrived to the room I shared with Prompto. Our room was connected directly to the one Ignis and Gladio slept in. I knew that would be where I could find my old friend. I only hoped that he wasn't asleep already.

I knocked twice on the connecting door before letting myself inside. The room was dark, save for the moonlight shining through the double windows on the far east wall. There was no sign of Ignis, but I could hear the shower running.

Ah, so that's where he was.

Slowly, I backed out of the room and closed the door. I decided to go and wash up, myself. Maybe by the time I finished, Ignis would also be done... and we could talk.

As I proceeded to the washroom, I thought back to... to the last time I'd seen Ignis without clothing. He had always been modest, but after the battle with Leviathan and losing his sight, Ignis stopped bathing with the others and I whenever we made camp in the wilderness.

Now, he always waited until we were done or went long before we did... Why?

Again, I was forced to wonder if his withdrawal was out of shame or... something more practical?

* * *

After finishing my own shower, I returned to Ignis and Gladio's room. Prompto and big guy were still out. I was grateful that they seemed to be taking their time at the rooftop tavern. I opened the door to the adjacent room without knocking this time. The sound of the shower had ceased. The room was still dark, but I spotted Ignis easily with the help of the moonlight.

He was seated on his bed, legs hanging over the edge as he faced the open windows. Ignis wore no shirt, only a pair of casual trousers. His hair was out of its usual coiffed style and lay loosely around his face. I imagined he must have washed his hair while in the shower.

I, myself, wore a more loose-fitting pair of my usual cargo pants and a t-shirt that was a little too big for me. I think it might be one of Gladio's old ones.

I approached Ignis' bed and he reached for his shades. They'd been laying on the nightstand along with Ignis' gloves and a couple of potions. "Noct," he said as he slid on his shades. "You're back early."

"Yeah. How did you know it was me?" I asked. I didn't recall speaking when I entered the room.

Ignis chuckled ever so softly. "I could tell by your footsteps." Ignis grasped the bed sheets and pulled them up around his bare shoulders. I frowned without realizing. "All of you have footsteps that are unique," Ignis continued. "Gladio's steps are heavy; his boots cause a unique sound against the floor boards. Prompto's are much lighter, but sporadic."

My frown eased and I drew nearer until I was standing only a few feet from Ignis. "I see. That's impressive," I commented as I helped myself to a seat beside by oldest friend. We were now both facing the window, where the moonlight continued to pour in.

"You'd be amazed how much greater my hearing has become. My other senses, as well," Ignis replied casually. I turned to gaze at him. We all knew that he had made peace with his new situation, but... I couldn't help thinking I'd heard the sound of sadness lingering in his voice.

I glanced down at the light-colored sheet shrouding Ignis' body and became lost in thought. My silence must have puzzled him, because Ignis inclined his head in my direction a moment or so later.

"What did you wish to talk about?" Ignis inquired softly, curiously.

I shifted my gaze from the sheets. "I... wanted to talk about _you_ , Iggy," I replied honestly. I noticed Ignis' eyebrows elevate subtly.

"About me?" he asked, sounding only faintly surprised. "Well, what about me?"

I frowned again, but only because I wasn't one-hundred percent sure how I wanted to phrase my concerns... or my feelings. It was pathetic. I had been planning this conversation for days, but now that it was actually happening, I was drawing an almost complete blank.

"If it's about my sight, you needn't worry," Ignis said as I remained silent. I could tell that he was trying to sound as reassuring as possible, despite the circumstances. "Naturally, it's going slowly, but I think I'm adjusting quite well, all things considered."

My expression relaxed and I gazed down with guilt I was almost glad Ignis couldn't see. "That isn't what I wanted to talk about, exactly," I said quietly. "You've been... drifting away."

I looked at Ignis again. He seemed somewhat puzzled. "You've gradually been separating yourself from us... whether you realized it or not. You're quieter. You don't nag and scold us. You don't join us for... well, for any of the things we used to do together."

Ignis tilted his head downward and I suddenly felt like I was the one scolding him. It hadn't been my intention. Crap, had it come off that way? I wasn't trying to make Ignis feel guilty. I only wanted to bring these things to his attention. Damn it.

"Iggy, I'm sorry," I started. "That didn't come out ri-"

"You're not wrong," Ignis interrupted, catching me off guard. My eyes widened subtly at the admission. "I can't argue," Ignis continued. "I _have_ been making myself more scarce."

I moved closer. "But... why?" I asked, my voice hopeful as well as confused. Ignis looked conflicted, but I fully expected an answer. An explanation.

"I..." Ignis began, but seemed to rethink his words. He paused for a moment before resuming. "Because of what happened, my uses have become limited. I suppose I... have been feeling a wee bit like a fourth wheel, like the one thing that doesn't belong."

I gave my deepest frown yet. "But that's not-!"

"I don't want to be burden, Noct," Ignis interrupted again. His voice was firm and resolute. "I can't see. I can't drive or cook, I can hardly fight. I refuse to... to get in your way," Ignis concluded in a softer tone.

My frown didn't fade this time around. I expressed a noise that was somewhere between a growl and a scoff of frustration. I reached out and grasped the sheet Ignis was hiding inside. "I'd never see you as a burden! Don't you understand that? Not because of your sight, not because of anything...!"

Ignis' face was pained. I could see that even in the semi-darkness, even from behind his sunglasses. I didn't let up, however. "You may be blind now, but I don't care about that. I'd rather have you by my side, sight or no sight, and not only in battle..."

The pained expression on Ignis' face remained as I spoke. I noticed his hands tighten into fists as they rested on his lap. I gently tugged the sheet off of Ignis' body, exposing his scarred flesh. I pushed it aside. "Don't pull away from us, Iggy," I said softly. "From me..."

I reached up to grasp Ignis's shades, which I slowly removed and then placed on the window sill. Ignis's eyes remained closed. "You're still you," I said. "My closest and dearest friend." I leaned forward against Ignis and gravity carried us both down onto the mattress. I hovered above Ignis as he lay on his back, propped up on my left hand.

"I'll no longer neglect the people I love," I whispered, touching the scarred corner of Ignis' lips with my right thumb. "Open your eyes."

Ignis looked visibly uncertain. It was strange. He was always so imposing and untouchable. I wasn't used to seeing him appear so vulnerable. It only made me wish to comfort him that much more; made me want to be all the closer to him.

"Open your eyes, Iggy," I repeated in a soft, yet insistent tone. "Let me see them." I cupped his cheek with my hand, hoping the gesture would sooth and reassure him.

Ignis hesitated a moment, but he eventually spoke. "Very well..." he said, slowly opening his eyes to me for the first time since he'd been blinded.

I couldn't help staring. Ignis' left eye was completely white. It wasn't much of a surprise, considering the heavy scarring around it, but still... to see it, myself... I shifted my attention to Ignis' right eye. The iris was still there, still green, but so much more dull than it once was; clearly blinded.

"Oh, my friend..." I whispered sympathetically. I trailed my fingers upwards to the heavy scar around Ignis' left eye. "The ring did this to you..." My heart ached. I couldn't help feeling some resentment towards the Ring of Lucii for disfiguring Ignis and stealing his sight.

"No," Ignis whispered, blinking slowly. "Part of the blame lies with me. I acted in desperation and paid the price. It was all I could think of... my only means to possibly save your life, so I don't regret it." Ignis smiled ever so faintly, yet genuinely.

I could only do the same, even as my heart throbbed with guilt. "I owe you so much, Iggy..." I whispered, leaning down to rest my forehead upon his. "I could never repay you for everything you've done, everything you've risked, and everything you've sacrificed."

Ignis chuckled softly. "Stop talking nonsense, will you?" he scolded gently, making me smile once more.

 **18+ CONTENT AHEAD**

I couldn't resist any longer. I closed the distance between our lips and kissed Ignis with all the gratitude I could pour into the simple action. I watched as he let his eyes slide shut and I felt the reassurance I'd been hoping for. I deepened the kiss.

This wasn't the first time Ignis and I had shared a kiss, but my goodness, the last time had been years ago. I marveled at the softness of his lips, even with the subtle scars. His flavor was the same as it had been three years ago, but seemed to have grown richer... more intense.

My right hand slid around Ignis' throat and settled on the back of his neck. The kiss continued. Our lips parted and our tongues met. Ignis sighed pleasantly and I felt my hunger grow. I settled my body down on top of his so that there was no space between us anymore.

I trailed my left hand down Ignis' naked torso until I reached the top of his trousers. I would have gone lower had his own hand had not stopped me. I paused and reluctantly broke the kiss. Ignis opened his eyes once more and seemed to search the permanent darkness for me. "Noct... we shouldn't," he breathed. "Lady Lunafreya... You're still grieving."

My expression became somber. "To be honest, I don't think I'll ever stop grieving for Luna," he replied softly, honestly. "My feelings for her will last from now to eternity. It... is most definitely selfish of me to say so, but I desire what's in front of me right now. Those feelings, also, will never fade from this world."

Ignis became silent and his eyes ceased their searching movements. I caressed his jawline with my right thumb. "Iggy, would you... allow me to have you? Right here and now...?" I asked, my tone resonating with the hope I felt inside.

I didn't get an immediate answer, though it wasn't surprising. This was uncharted territory for myself and Ignis, too, I was sure. Luna was to be my first and only, but now...

"Iggy? Will you?" I pressed before I could catch myself. My cheeks reddened at the thought of sounding desperate, but I didn't know how not to. I wanted this; I wanted Ignis. I gazed at my friend steadily as he seemed to consider my request. "I don't want there... to be anymore distance between us," I said.

Ignis remained silent. I could tell he was thinking, but... there seemed to be something more than that, also. It was looked like he was remembering something. His expression was reflective and somber.

"Yes," he said eventually. My eyes widened subtly. Ignis nodded once. "I will allow it... because I also wish for it," he added in a quiet, genuine tone of voice that made my heart flutter with relief and happiness.

I exhaled. "Iggy," I murmured before kissing him again, just as deeply as before. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and he welcomed it. Oh, goodness, I couldn't wait to see all of him, experience all of his reactions up close.

My hands worked swiftly to unfasten Ignis' trousers. No sooner than the button and zipper were undone, I began to slide the casual garment down his hips. Ignis elevated his rear to aid in the removal. I was grateful. Not only did it make removing his pants easier, but it caused our bodies to press against one another all the more closely.

Unfortunately, I eventually had to withdraw in order to tug the trousers the remaining distance down Ignis' legs. I chose to kill two birds with one stone by also removing his underwear at the same time. I was mildly impressed by my own zeal. I wasn't nervous or shy... but incredibly needy.

I dropped Ignis' clothing onto the floor and then turned my attention back to him. I couldn't resist taking a moment to admire his naked form. Ignis was slender, but not as thin as Prompto. His body was lean and smooth. He was also a little taller than me, but I didn't care.

My eyes settled on Ignis' manhood and I felt my own body heating up. Ignis had never been with anyone else, as far as I knew; he'd been completely and utterly devoted to me ever since we were kids. Despite his lack of experience or intimate contact, he was immaculately groomed. The patch of light-colored hair above his penis was expertly trimmed. I admired him shamelessly.

"It's impolite to stare," Ignis spoke up, snapping me out of my awe-induced stupor.

I looked up at Ignis' face while mine burned red with embarrassment. How long had I been admiring him? I gave a sheepish chuckle and Ignis smiled with amusement. "Sorry," I said. "I couldn't help staring. It's like I'm seeing you for the first time..."

Ignis seemed flattered by my words. I smiled and sat back on my knees to remove the oversized t-shirt I wore. It joined Ignis' clothes down on the floor only seconds later.

I took hold of Ignis' long, pale legs and pushed them apart. The enhanced view made my mouth water. I glanced up to take in Ignis' expression. I was a little surprised by the shy look on his face. His cheeks were pink and his lips were pressed into a tight, thin line. The position was, no doubt, a little embarrassing.

Chuckling softly, I leaned down to nuzzle my lips and nose against Ignis' toned tummy. I kissed the flesh above his naval and felt him shiver. "Iggy..." I whispered, keeping his legs spread with my hands while I kissed my way down his stomach.

I passed his naval and the perfectly shaven tuft of hair above his cock. My lips finally made contact with his semi-erect penis. I kissed the tip and then caressed the shaft with my tongue. Ignis' breath hitched and he bent his knees upward a little, most likely out of instinct.

"Noct..." Ignis breathed, closing his eyes. The blush on his cheeks was growing all the redder.

I briefly glanced up at the lovely expression Ignis was sporting. Saliva rolled down my tongue and was quickly transferred to Ignis's flesh as I continued to lap at his manhood. This felt so... surreal. I could hardly believe what I was doing... or how much I was enjoying it.

 _Lick, lick.. lick, lick, lick.._.

I watched as Ignis' penis grew larger and harder right before my very eyes. The sighs and quiet moans of pleasure that escaped his lips were some of the loveliest noises I'd ever heard. They encouraged me to go further.

"You taste so good, Iggy," I whispered, and then took the head of Ignis' cock into my mouth. This pulled a louder, longer moan from his lips and I felt as though I'd won some sort of prize. I began to suck firmly, yet slowly. I was salivating so badly; my mouth was absolutely drenched.

 _Suck, suck, suck... suckle..._

"Aah.. Hahh... Ah..." Ignis moaned, squirming adorably while I feasted on his manhood and the bittersweet droplets of precum.

I took more of the slicked length into my mouth and sucked as though Ignis' cock was a popsicle drizzled in syrup. I began to bob my head up and down, tuning out the rest of the world and focusing solely on Ignis' moans. They were increasing in volume by the second.

"Aah, aahn, aah, ahh, ahh.. hahh!" Ignis moaned in almost the exact same rhythm as the movements of my head. His back was beginning to raise off the mattress a little. This suggested that his pleasure was growing, perhaps building towards release already.

I didn't mind. If Ignis was going to cum soon, then that was my cue to continue. I hollowed my cheeks and sucked with greater intensity and speed. I wrapped my tongue around his length, stroking and teasing... tasting.

Ignis pressed the backs of his right index and middle fingers against his own lips. His scarred, sightless eyes cracked opened and peered up at the ceiling. "N-Noct... I-I'm close... aahn, aah, ah... Y-You should pull back..." Ignis said, speaking past his own fingers.

Pfft, yeah, right. There was no way I was going to withdraw before I received that ultimate prize. I wanted it too much. I wanted to feel and taste Ignis' release. I wanted to experience the sensation, the texture. I wanted to feel that warm in my mouth and down my throat, but more than anything... I wanted to see Iggy's face when he came.

"Aaahh, hahh... N-Noct...! Aaah!" Ignis moaned at the precise moment he reached his climax. His back arched and he clawed at the pillow beneath his head.

Suddenly, my mouth was filled with sticky warmth, and I welcomed it. I was so tempted to close my eyes as I savored every flavorful spurt... but I resisted. I kept my eyes open and my gaze locked on Ignis' face. His usual, composed expression was gone and only pleasure remained. To think that I was able to make him feel so good.

I swallowed around his cock until there was nothing left in my mouth. Ignis had gone limp on the mattress, though my hands still kept his legs elevated. He trembled adorably as he panted. Slowly, I withdrew, but not before giving a final lick to the tip of his penis.

"Iggy... I can't wait anymore," I whispered as I sat upright. I didn't wait for a response before climbing out of bed to finish undressing. My own cock was rock-hard and begging to be freed from the confines of my cargo pants. I crawled onto the mattress again after my pants and underwear had been discarded.

I was oddly happy that Ignis had remained in the same potion, even while I got up from the bed. I took up my previous spot between his legs. It took everything I had not to pause and admire him again. Ignis had never looked more gorgeous to me than he did right now.

"Hah... Noct," Ignis breathed as his sightless eyes settled on me. "You m-may... do as you please."

I swallowed thickly at those words. "I don't have a condom," I said, placing my left hand on Ignis' cheek. "Is it really alright?" I asked. My voice was soft and needy, but also hopeful. The last thing I wanted to do was stop now, but I was prepared to, if Ignis had second thoughts.

The blush on his cheeks deepened, spreading across his subtly scarred nose. Ignis nodded. "Yes, it's alright. Don't worry," he said in a tone almost as needy as mine. "I'm quite sure."

I nodded, forgetting for a moment that Ignis couldn't see me. "Alright," I added upon remembering. I trailed my hands down his body slowly. "Spread your legs wider," I said. I would have held them again, myself, but I needed both my hands for a bit.

Ignis looked incredibly embarrassed, but obeyed. My cock throbbed at the sight. I could see Ignis' opening so easily like this. It was so small and pink; I could see it very well, thanks to the moonlight. Again, my cock urged me to get a move on.

I reached for one of the potions on the nightstand. I emptied the shimmering, semi-liquid substance onto the fingers of my right hand until they were generously coated. As eager as I was, I didn't wish to cause Ignis any unnecessary pain. I had to prepare him.

My friend seemed to realize what I was about to do. He used his hands to gasp the area beneath his own knees and spread himself more for me, despite his obvious embarrassment. I couldn't help smiling as I pressed my slick index finger to his opening.

Ignis flinched at the invasive touch, but didn't protest, so I continued. I pressed my finger more firmly against his anus until it sank inside of him. The lubrication provided by the potion made it all too easy. Ignis expressed a soft moan while I marveled at how incredibly hot he was inside.

I didn't hesitate to pushed my middle finger inside of him as well. This time, Ignis' breath hitched and he winced. I frowned meekly. "Sorry.." I whispered. As gently as I could, I began to move my fingers around inside that tight, untouched cavern of muscle.

Wow... Not only was Ignis insanely hot inside, but he was so soft, too.

"Nnhh... hahh," Ignis half-winced, half-moaned whist clinging to his pillow. He opened his eyes once more; when had he closed them? "Y-You don't have to hold back," he said, surprising me a little. Did he not want me to prep him?

Regardless, I continued to move and scissor my fingers inside of him. "I don't mind," I said, twisting my fingers and pressing them deeper. This drew something of a whimper from within Ignis' throat. My cock twitched impatiently and wept for any manner of stimulation. I couldn't remember ever being so aroused.

I removed my fingers after another two minutes or so. Ignis was fully hard again and his anus was finely prepared for _proper_ penetration. I used what remained of the potion to moisten my cock. "Haa.." I shuddered at the cool, tingling sensation.

Once the capsule was empty, I tossed it into the bedside trash bin. I pressed my fingers around the outer rim of Ignis's anus and spread him open. At the same time, I used my left hand to guide my own member to that tiny, awaiting hole. I pressed the tip of my cock gently against the slick opening and rubbed back and forth across it.

There were no words to describe the level of anticipation I felt. I licked my lips to moisten them. Slowly, I began to push forward with my hips. I watched in pure amazement as the head of my penis disappeared inside Ignis' body much more easily than I expected. There was hardly no resistance at all.

This _was,_ however, the simplest part, I reminded myself. "Try and stay relaxed..." I whispered as I continued the slow, but constant insertion. The intense heat inside of Ignis felt ten times stronger around my cock. His muscles were also beginning to fight against me.

"Ah..." I winced, closing my right eye momentarily. I was less than half way inside of him and, already, I was forced to pause. Ignis was just so damn tight.

I gazed down to take in my friend's expression again. Ignis' eyes were closed and he was gnawing on his lower lip a little. His head was also pressed back more firmly into his pillow. He looked like he was in pain. My heart clenched guiltily.

"Iggy?" I asked gently. I reached between our bodies to touch his opening, which I could feel squeezing and contracting around me. "Does it hurt that much?"

Ignis let out a shuddering breath before speaking. "It's alright," he said. "Hahh... I've felt worse.."

I smiled sadly at the response. I leaned down to kiss his lips while, at the same time, I wrapped my hand around his cock. Perhaps I could distract him from the pain this way. I began to stroke his member firmly and rapidly. Ignis mewled into the kiss and pushed his groin more firmly against my hand.

At the same time, I felt him loosen up a little. I took the opportunity to push deeper inside of him. Ahh, yes, I thought, this was the ticket. It was much easier to enter him like this. Hindsight. I hoped Ignis would forgive me for hurting him; forgive my inexperience.

Continually I pushed forward with my hips until the entirety of my length had been inserted inside of Ignis' awaiting body. My friend and comrade was no longer holding onto his own legs, but instead, had wrapped his arms around my torso. I couldn't believe how much I liked to feel him clinging to me like this.

"Ah, it's... it's in," I whispered against his subtly scarred lips.

Ignis gave an amused, yet breathless hum from beneath me. "Yes. I am quite aware..." he replied cheekily, making me smile.

I kissed him once more. "I'm going to move," I breathed, gaining a subtle nod from him in response.

Slowly, I drew back. Ignis moaned and I shuddered at the surreal sensation of my cock sliding out of Ignis' body. I paused when only the tip of my cock remained inside of him... and then thrust back in.

Ignis jerked subtly and let out a louder moan. The sound made my manhood throb. Again I withdrew, and again I thrust back inside. It only took a matter of minutes before I had developed a steady pace. The room became filled with the sounds of our love-making.

"Aahn! Aah, hahh, aahh!" Ignis moaned, eyes closed and cheeks flushed pink.

I was genuinely surprised by how noisy he was being. Ignis was moaning even louder now than when I'd sucked him off. I purposely kept my own moans and breaths as quiet as I could manage just so that I could hear him. The sounds that escaped his lips were nothing short of beautiful.

 _Shlup, shlup, shlup.. slap, slap, slap, slap.. squelch, squish.._

My thrusts were rapid and deep. I stroked Ignis' cock periodically just to keep his pleasure at its peak. _Shlup, shlup, shlup, shlup.._ My cock dug deeper inside my friend and comrade with every thrust. My flesh collided with his and created the most delicious friction. It was otherworldly.

"Aahh! Ahhn, aah, ahh, hahh, aaah!" Ignis moaned rhythmically whilst hugging my body against his own. "N-Noct... Aahh, aahh, hahh!"

I watched with eyes unwavering as Ignis showed me a side of himself had no idea existed. Even when we were younger, he'd always been so poised, so proper... so stoic and reserved. Yet, right now, he was raw and unhindered, but still so very elegant.

"T-Talk to me, Ignis," I said between heavy breaths. "Tell me h-how it feels.. I want to hear it in your own w-words..."

Of course, I honestly wasn't one-hundred percent sure Ignis could even articulate actual words right now, as I was struggling to do so, myself. Regardless, if he _could_ speak, then I wanted to hear him. I couldn't explain this particular desire, but I hoped that Ignis would indulge me.

Slowly, Ignis peeked open his eyes, which I noticed were so glossy and glazed even with their blindness. I knew that he could not see me, but somehow, I felt as though his gaze was, indeed, settled on me and no one else.

"Hahh, hah... F-Feels good, N-Noct-tis... Aahhn, aahh, c-can't h-hardly think..." Ignis managed to moan. "Y-You're h-hitting so deep ins-side... s-so good... Aaahh!"

Those words made my heart soar and my cock throb all the more as I moved inside of Ignis. I covered his mouth with my own and kiss him with all the affection and adoration I could muster. He moaned into my mouth and I swallowed each and every sound hungrily.

 _Thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust.. shlep, shlep, shlep.._.

Ignis grew tighter around me. His insides were becoming ever more hot and tight; he was sucking me in deeper. Did this mean that he was approaching his end already? I didn't mind one bit if that was the case, for I was on the cusp of release, as well.

Reluctantly, I broke the kiss and pressed our foreheads together. The movement of my hips never ceased as I gazed down at my comrade. "Ignis, hahh... wh-what should I do...?" I asked breathlessly. I hoped Ignis knew what I meant, and much to my relief, he did.

His mismatched eyes stared into my own even as he moaned. Ignis quickly moistened his lips with his tongue before answering. "I-Ins-side..." he replied shakily. "Re..l-lease... i-ins-side... I w-want to f-feel it..."

I couldn't have been happier at the response... the permission. "C-Come with m-me..." I said. "Together..." I unwrapped Ignis' left arm from my torso and took his hand in mine, weaving our fingers together and squeezing tightly.

The speed and depth of my thrusts increased once more, as did the volume of Ignis' beautiful moans. He spread his legs wider and I gasped at the even deeper level of penetration. Ohh, yess, ohh, goodness... The warmth, the friction, the sounds, the sensations... It was all too good to resist.

"Aaarghh! Aaahh!" I moaned as I came. Ignis arched his back and cried out at practically the same time. I felt warm wetness splash onto my stomach and chest. Semen erupted from my own cock and flooded my comrade's internal cavern. Soft grunts and huffs escaped my lips while I slowly rode out my orgasm.

Both of us collapsed onto the mattress only seconds later, bodies glistening with sweat in the light of the moon. I hovered above Ignis, my eyes closed as I tried to catch my breath. Ignis sounded just as winded.

I opened my eyes to gaze down at him when my breaths became stable. "Iggy..." I whispered, caressing his cheek with my left thumb while my right hand remained intertwined with his. "I love you..." I said. "Please don't... pull away from me again."

Ignis gazed back at me. His breathing was somewhat normal again, as well. I felt him squeeze my hand. "I will not," he replied quietly. "You have my word... your Majesty," Ignis added with a soft, but genuine smile. "Noctis."

I could only smile in return. My ever loyal retainer, comrade, and friend... now my lover, as well. I squeezed back. I had no intentions of letting go.

 **THE END**


End file.
